


color me inside out

by morlawny



Series: morlawny soulmates!au [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morlawny/pseuds/morlawny
Summary: in this soulmates!au, you only see black and white until you meet your soulmate. then, color begins to bloom.it comes a little differently for arthur.





	color me inside out

Black and white were normal to Arthur Morgan. It had been thirty years, and he was convinced by this point that he would never see color. He learned to accept it.

That is until he met Josiah Trelawny.

No one had warned him it could happen so unexpectedly. He remembered Dutch telling him about when he first met Annabelle, how it didn’t happen right away. The other man said it had been about a week of knowing her when the colors appeared, coming into existence in a slow, relaxing fade. The two had been laying in his tent, talking for hours when it happened. That was when they absolutely knew they were meant for each other. 

It had changed when Annabelle had been killed by Colm O'Driscoll. As she laid dying in Dutch’s arms, the color started to fade from his vision. He told Arthur he hadn’t even noticed at first… As soon as he knew Annabelle was gone, he had clenched his eyes shut and sobbed over her body, and only when he opened them again did he realize that the color was gone.

A part of Arthur hoped he didn’t find his soulmate… He didn’t want to experience heartbreak like that or subject his partner to that if something had happened to him.

Once they had reached their destination; some cabin on the outskirts of Strawberry, Dutch stopped in front of the mustachioed man, who hitched his chocolate dappled horse, dismounted and tipped his hat in greeting to the both of them.

“Josiah, I’d like you to meet Arthur Morgan. Arthur, this is Josiah Trelawny. He’s graciously agreed to help us find some leads,” Dutch said, and Arthur gave him a silent nod, slightly wary, but more intrigued. There was an air of confidence hanging on Josiah that Arthur couldn’t help but find attractive… Not to mention, he wasn’t hard on the eyes.

“A pleasure to meet you, Mister Morgan.”

Color hit Arthur like a damn freight train as soon as Josiah spoke. The sudden influx of brightness caused him to startle and stumble backward, his heart racing. He caught his footing before he could fall on his ass, but his wide eyes and heavy breathing caught both of their attention. Dutch raised a brow somewhat knowingly and turned his gaze to Josiah, who had tears in his eyes.

“Well, my my…” the Englishman breathed as he looked around, taking in the colors of the scenery around him before his eyes landed on the man in front of him. Arthur stared right back, very sure that his heart could be heard thumping out of his chest by both of them. 

He took a moment himself to look around, a soft laugh escaping his throat as he looked at the several different shades of green on the trees, the soft blue of the sky and wispy white clouds that dotted the expanse. It was more beautiful than he had ever imagined…

He looked back to Trelawny, who was smiling softly at him. Arthur returned the smile and cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Dutch chuckled a bit before speaking.

“I’ll uh… Leave you two alone for a bit. Looks like you’ve got some things to talk about. Business can wait.”

He mounted The Count and gave them both a nod and a wink before taking off toward Strawberry, leaving the other two men alone.

Josiah moved closer to Arthur, hands behind his back as he looked around. “Color me surprised…”

Arthur couldn’t have stopped his eye-roll if he had tried.


End file.
